Blood and Battle
by calisky3
Summary: Tamsin saw a different side of Lauren during the war. (Think if it as a prequel to Lost Girl) A look into Lauren's family and life before the Fae and how a Valkyrie played an important part. Things are cloaked in secrecy, but not all things can remain a secret. (Some CopDoc, mostly Team Lauren) A slow progression & eventually to land in present day.
1. Blood

**___Story Synopsis: Tamsin saw a different side of Lauren during the war, with their history together before anyone knew of them. A look into Lauren's family and life before the Fae and how a Valkyrie played an important part. Things are cloaked in secrecy, but not all things can remain a secret. (Some CopDoc, mostly Team Lauren!)_**

_No copy write infringement intended. I do not own the characters of Lost Girl on Syfy and Showcase. The idea for the plot is from my imagination._

Note from the author: I wanted to give some meaning to all things Lauren, add some depth for her character and link Lauren and Tasmin. A bit of CopDoc, but I'm totally Team Lauren. This is not an AU. Everything that happened in the Lost Girl series still happened in the future. This story is meant to be more of a prequel to Lauren's life involving Tamsin, since their history and backstories are still very unknown.

I have my own theories as to where the Lost Girl series will go, but this is just a fan fiction, with a few my predictions and a backstory I wish could happen on Lost Girl.

* * *

Blood

**Blood and Battle**

by  
Rachel JW (aka CaliSky3)

The sun was blazing in the sky with no sign of relief without a cloud in sight; heat surrounded everything. The sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance as helicopter blades picked up sand that was spilling into the enclosed trench tents erected for the good doctor and her team. Lauren had strips on her sleeve indicating a high ranked medical Chief in brown and green combat gear with a stethoscope hanging from her neck. Exhaustion wore on her face as her hair was in a tight braided bun.

Lauren looked uncertainly when a familiar commander ran in her direction from the landing helicopter.

"Chief, we have casualties."

Chief Doctor Lauren Lewis gloved up, "Type of wounds?" She asked. Lauren rarely wasted time, her job was medicine and she knew it well. She was young and brilliant.

The commander looked at Lauren defeated, knowing she would not like what was about to be said. "Ma'am one of the wounded is Sergeant Lewis."

Lauren's eyes became a dilated, "Details Commander!" She ran to the helicopter not worried about the proximity of the waving chopper blades as she approached. He followed close behind.

"A landmine ma'am!" He yelled over the heavy noise of the quickly rotating blades overhead.

"Fuck!" Lauren thought. Her heart was racing fast wishing it has been a clean gunshot wound, not a fatale, debris filled, landmine. "Please," Lauren whispered.

"I tried to stop him chief..." He said sheepish as Lauren and her team hauled Ethan Lewis' stretcher from the helicopter to a secure tent. "He, he ran to save a little girl walking in the field," Commander Hernandez said.

Lauren had a flash of her brother, crouched under a hill mound, barely being able to see past his big helmet, as he peeked over the dirt, to a girl about to be sacrificed. A little girl that had no worth to anyone besides to purposely set off landmines, so a rebel soldier would not be sacrificed.

"No!" Ethan thought. The hero inside him did not think, running from the dry trench that kept him and his soldiers safe. Ethan could hear the roar of his men behind him. The fear he felt did not matter, nothing would stop him now. Life mattered, every life mattered, and this little girl mattered.

They had grown up in the same home with the same loving parents that seem like a blur now. They were both were so far away from home. They had survived boot camp and their reputation as the Lewis siblings surpassed them.

"Ethan what happened," Lauren knelt down holding his hand as they placed the stretcher down in the tent. Medical staff was frantically running around the barely lucid Sergeant.

"I saved her," blood crept from his mouth, "She's safe now." Lauren turned to steer out the open fold in the tent, as a soldier held the hand of a little brown haired girl, walking her to a medical examination tent. She would most likely become a refugee now. Lauren closed her eyes wanting to fight back tears. "Yes, you saved her," Lauren smiled at her brother lying still as he smiled back up at his big sister. His eyes sparkled and as his sandy blonde hair was covered in sweat.

"You were always the brave one. I wish you would just stop it sometimes," Lauren chuckled through her sobs smiling at him. Ethan placed his hand in hers leaving a print of blood on her skin. "Well, you were always the favorite becoming a doctor and all," he coughed with a laugh.

Ethan was only thee years younger then Lauren, so most of their life they went to the same school. A long time ago Ethan punched a boy in Lauren's grade when she came home crying after he made fun of her for being better at chess then he was. He always wanted to protect his big sister and she always put band-aids on his knee scraps.

Lauren was the smart one in the family. Everyone knew she would grow up to be change the world. Ethan never had such thoughts for himself, but he would die trying to make a difference at least. He looked up to his big sister who was not the prom queen, but she was valedictorian and graduating a year early. While Ethan played football in high school, Lauren was the student government president. The stark contrast to one another did not faze them however. When he got hurt she was there as a big sister to call him stupid and put an ice pack on his head.

"Rest now we'll get you all better," Lauren stood and turned into Doctor Lauren Lewis ordering her staff with such command, mountains would move to obey her.

A presence materialized in the tent, not visible to everyone around. Hustle was thick in the room surrounding the heroes. A blonde, tall figure cloaked in a glorious deep maroon was standing close. She unveiled to get a better look at her hero from battle. A Valkyrie stood before Lauren and Ethan unbeknownst to them.

This Valkyrie was a warrior herself, so she could appreciate another warrior's deed. A Valkyrie's duty was to ride into battle and claims the heroic fallen for Valhalla, but only the best from war. This war had kept this Valkyrie moving, but today she slowed for this particular warrior and the loved one doing everything in her power to save him. The outlook seemed bleak and the Valkyrie was the only one that seemed to accept this fate.

Lauren's hands moved as if magic was leading them to mend everything that was broken from within Ethan. Tasmin practically glided over toward the blonde doctor leaning close to her shoulder, feeling the heat escape her body. "It's done doc," Tamsin whispered into Lauren's ear as she hooked an IV into his arm.

"No!" Lauren said out loud to a thought she figured she'd manifested herself. "Not him," Lauren worked harder, faster stabbing an adrenaline injection into her hero. "Come on!" Ethan's heartbeat was scattered and the outlook dispute Doctor Lauren's best medical training was failing.

Tamsin stopped and concentrated on the good doctor. Beautiful - Lauren was so beautiful battling a death that was seemingly inevitable. Lauren was losing Ethan, a life that meant too much to her, it was tearing at her soul. His face seemed heavenly with acceptance. His wounds were so bad, so deep, so scattered. Lauren put pressure on his bleeding leg as the nurses ran around both of them doing what they could.

Lauren looked into the eyes to Ethan, "I love you, please don't leave me here alone." Ethan did his best to reach for his sister's arm. Lauren grasped his hand squeezing it. Ethan choked, "Be brave, lion." Ethan was referring to the lion from the Wizard of Oz, which was Lauren's favorite movie.

Lauren could not count how many times she made him watch it, always feeling like the lion with no courage. Slammed back to reality with the sounds of the monitors, Lauren looked at the same brave face, she had been thinking of.

"Lion, be brave," Ethan said before closing his eyes as the grip in Lauren's hand became slake. Lauren heard the sound of his stopped heart on the monitor. Lauren felt numb her world was falling apart. She kept the grip in his hand. White filled her vision as her brother flew away from her. The one life that mattered to Lauren most, she couldn't save. This wasn't happening. This moment could not be the end of everything Lauren knew that seemed stable.

She slammed her closed fists on his chest at attempt to get a heartbeat. She tried over and over, and turned to other solutions of more oxygen. She was about to insert more adrenaline into his IV, when a nurse stopped her. It wouldn't work. He had lost too much blood. Lauren knew he had lost too much blood. She could not accept it. "Put a line in my arm!" Lauren ordered the nurse, "I'll do a blood transfer here."

Lauren knew they were the same blood type, they were siblings after all. The nurses looked at her like she was crazy, but knew there was no stopping Doctor Lewis. Lauren put a needle into her own vain and connected it to Ethan.

The line was strong and the blood flowed with the help of a gathering drip line. It wouldn't work, but Lauren could not accept this fate for her brother. Time passed and Lauren grew weak and there was no change in Ethan's status.

Tamsin kept her eyes on the struck doctor. Tears were falling from Lauren's eyes lightly onto her cheeks as she clutched Ethan's head; more time passed with no change.

"Doctor, you've given more blood then you can sustain, it is time to stop," Nurse Sun said. By this time Lauren was practically delirious with grief and blood loss. Tasmin leaned down and placed an invisible hand upon Lauren's slowly removing the connection between Lauren and her brother. An onlooker would have just thought the needle fell. There was no indication that anyone else was in the room. Only Tasmin knew better. She looked at Lauren one last time, revering her for her bravery, her compassion.

Tamsin almost regretted what her job was in all of this. There was something about this doctor, this person so intriguing. Lauren's struggle for life was admirable. Her humanity; maybe it was the love that penetrated the depths of the strongest of Fae armor.

"You my friend, are too good for this place and so was he," Tamsin said out loud as she turned away from Lauren taking the fallen warrior to his final resting place.

Lauren turned and stared as if she could see Tamsin, "Please don't take him, not Ethan." Tamsin stopped in her tracks. Did this human just acknowledge her presence? Was the delirium making it so Lauren was able to see her? Or was it Tamsin's want to be seen in this moment clouding her power.

She turned her head slightly to find the good doctor who finally looked away from Tamsin's direction leaning before her fallen brother sobbing as the medical staff slowly departed to leave their chief to mourn. Tamsin thought for a moment, not remembering anyone quite like Lauren, she turned away slowly and felt the sorrow hit her fully. The sorrow that Lauren felt extended out and hit Tasmin in the chest.

It was hard for Tamsin to feel anything, ever, but this human of a doctor struck the Valkyrie in every cell. She felt the doctor's pain, but Tamsin had to finish her job and leave the good doctor to finish this moment in peace.

Tamsin was not sure if she would see Lauren again, but she knew she would not forget her...


	2. The Valkyrie

_No copy write infringement intended. The characters belong to Lost Girl on Showcase and Syfy.  
Note from author: I decided to continue - though I'm waiting for more inspirations. Comments are welcome. :) #CopDoc_

* * *

The Valkyrie

**Blood and Battle**

by Rachel JW (aka Calisky3)

From that moment on, Lauren was quiet and wanted to be left alone. The great depth of how strong her desire was to hide her recent past only was the beginning. She was supposed to be strong, a soldier, a doctor, all these ideas created who Lauren thought she was supposed to be. In her heart she felt she didn't live up to a damn thing.

Days after Ethan's death, Lauren got word that she was going to be pulled from Afghanistan. It wasn't just a soldier's funeral ceremony at home, in their class A's with flags waving, and the casket being honorably held by the military's finest color guard that made Lauren reflect upon her life, it was loneliness she feared.

A known practice of the military, once a member of the same family departs in combat, especially siblings, the one to survive is brought home for a time away from danger. Tamsin thought this was a weird tradition, because in her customs, one never stops the fight, not for anyone, pain or love.

Lauren had served long enough to know that there weren't spoils of war. She could have made a career out of this strategic mess, but the constant blood shed was killing her spirit. And the death of Ethan was last catalysts Lauren could not bear.

Lauren felt more alone in her life than ever. She didn't want to face her family knowing she failed herself and the one person who never judged her, never questioned who she was. She missed Ethan now.

Tamsin came and went from Lauren's camp for the next few days randomly trying to explain it to herself why she needed to drop by. A pull was bringing Tamsin to her. There was something special about this human. It wasn't because of doctor Lewis was brilliant, beautiful, and had an angelic presence. No, that wasn't only it.

A Valkyrie has an ability to see into someone's near future, it's not one of their strongest abilities. Usually it's just to see ones death in battle. Somehow Lauren was to be linked to the Fae and it wasn't by means of Tasmin, at least she didn't think. But she could feel it.

It was Lauren's last night on the camp. She had bid farewell to her comrades who hated to see her go. Lauren finished packing the small amount she brought with her in her green bag. Her cot seemed lonely somehow.

A sigh passed Lauren's lips and a presence was far into a clearing from her.

Something tugged at Tamsin's chest every time she thought of Doctor Lewis. She couldn't shake the feeling of the last few days. Tasmin had tried to explain it away, but she wasn't much for annoying personal banter. "Fuck it," Tamsin made her way to where she thought Lauren might be.

Lauren found a quiet place, far from the rest of her crew in a tent with empty crates. Lauren sat on one and gazed off into black outside the opening. A hanging makeshift light turned on above Lauren as she sat in silence. It wasn't long before Tamsin made her way into the tent after the doctor.

Lauren was sulking looking at the floor blankly... Lauren thought she heard someone and glanced up to empty space. Tamsin was looking at her with thoughtful eyes not that's she'd ever admit to it.

Lauren bowed her head again and looked at the floor. Another sound and this time Lauren stood up slowly and took a step in Tamsin's direction but stopped staring quizzically forward. A few strands of Lauren's hair were coming undone falling into her face. She looked beautifully unraveled Tamsin noticed.

Tamsin looked around. This doctor was more than she let on if she knew Tasmin was there. Maybe the war heightened her senses, but one thing was for certain, Afghanistan did not smell of roses or a woman's perfume. Something beautiful was there and Lauren knew better than to believe anything beautiful was in this desert.


	3. Battle

_No copy write infringement intended. Lost Girl and it's characters are owned by Syfy and Showcase.  
_

_Note from Author: I usually write the story in my free time at work, on my phone, and later fix it on the computer. I was writing "Tamsin" as "Tasmin" - Ha! I fixed it. I do have plans for this fan fiction. Hang in there - maybe some will see where I'm going with it. ;) Comments are welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

Battle

**Blood and Battle**

by Rachel JW (aka Calisky3)

Into the night something terrible was lurking. Usually a valkyries presence is one of furious passion, glory, and sometimes death.

Tamsin stilled herself. Somethings or someones with bad intentions were coming to the camp, to Lauren; it wanted blood and bodies.

A hissing noise, then a loud alarm was sounding. A high pitch to hit the deck, was ones first inclination. The sky roared and the ground shook like thunder. This medical unit was under attack.

Lauren who was standing quickly found herself knocked into the ground. Her heart raced and she could barely understand what to make of what was once a quiet moment. Tamsin knew that with her presence usually brought about someone's demise.

The ground shook furiously again as Lauren stumbled to stand upright. Screaming could be heard and assault rifles were shooting in some direction.

Lauren made her way out of the tent and into a fire lite sky. Sand was beneath her feet and smoke was in the air. What was a dark night quickly turned into a light show with assault rifles shooting towards and enemy. Screaming men and women in gear ran toward the sound of thunder and Lauren followed.

"Man down!" Two soldiers dragged another away from the fire fight. Lauren reached for her bag and fell on her knees to the soldier. She put pressure on the injury as more medical arrived. It was mayhem thrown together like a blender. It didn't take long for the good doctor to size up the soldiers injuries.

Instinctively, Lauren put gloves on with ease; she always carried some on her person. She inserted tongs to a bullet she could see and took out shards from his mans arm before she wrapped bandages around him. "Can you walk?" Lauren yelled over the noise. "Better, I can still shoot." Lauren looked at him and smiled. She thought for a moment she saw her brother Ethan before her, his strength and determination. A flash of light revealed his true face and he jumped up to run with his rifle. It wasn't Ethan. Lauren's heart ached.

Scrambled radio traffic could be heard notifying base of the attack.

Lauren felt at war with herself. Chief medical physician Lauren Lewis wanted to be soldier first, this once. Everyone even the medics knew how to shot a firearm and this time, Lauren decided instead of her usual duties she wanted to take the lives of the ones who took her brother from her. Fury arose from within her. Her eyes fire like a phoenix. Why did she always have to be the smart, kind doctor? She wanted revenge and death for her brother.

This whole situation with being in the military and being a physician was a cluster-fuck of moral issues. As a medical professional she vowed to secure and protect life, but as a soldier she wanted revenge with the unique ability to take advantage of it. It was bittersweet in her mind.

Fury was in her blood. Tamsin felt a change in Lauren that she knew had to be uncharacteristic. Passion and purpose roared in her veins. Lauren thought one last time of Ethan. The ground shook again making Lauren stumble to a case carrying a sniper with high capacity loaded rounds, night vision scope included. It was go big or go home moment and she knew she was already going home with no family to spare.

The weapon was suiting to have stumbled upon it masterful at such an exquisite time. Tamsin knew better then to believe in fate. It was if the Gods knew Lauren's wrath and wanted to fueled this personal rebirth.

Tamsin looked up at the sky, "Damn you Odin."

Tamsin saw the weapon and became quickly aware that this was not playing out how it should or maybe it was, but to who's plan? Never the less, it was a thrill to see Lauren in action, even if it seemed in poor taste on Tasmin's behalf. Lauren seemed to be replaced by Xena on this night.

"She's not the one you're after asshole," Tamsin verbalized.

_In time, she'll be aligned._

"Cryptic much?" Tamsin said out of frustration. She now had a reason to keep an eye on the good doctor and not feel any guilty in doing so.

Lauren holstered the firearm and passed by a few soldiers crouching in a dip in the ground for protection shooting. Standing Lauren took the scope to her eye, seeing green heat signatures.

There was no going back after this. This was war, no second thoughts or chances. This moment was the only moment she would allow herself, because she knew once it was over she would never be able to forgive herself for it. The first target appeared across into enemy territory and Lauren shot her first bullet hitting its target with deadly accuracy. A second into view, gone. A third, Lauren was an amazing shot powered by grief and revenge. A side of herself she didn't even know.

Lauren continued to walk forward on some type of suicide mission. Tamsin ran to follow knowing something wasn't right though she questioned why she cared for split second before she followed the doctor with a sniper rifle scope to her eye.

"Of all the wars, this doctor had to fall into mine," Tamsin thought.

Moving from one spot to the other with, hit after direct hit, Lauren fell to her knees as she advanced forward. Her strong stance only could have lasted so long before they'd realized it was the hot blonde taking out their forces. It was an honorable way to go; death by hot blonde sniper.

_Keep her safe. She is necessary._

"Babysitter's Club, awesome! Pretty sure not in my job description," Tamsin said making her way to Lauren kicking up sand.

Lauren saw red. Her shirt, tattered. She was hit, but where? The sharp pain was coming from the lower abdominal area. She slowly falling to the ground. Blood rushed out as she barely clung to her wound and now tattered uniform. Lauren was to seeing injuries not really use to having them. Either way, she couldn't feel much with the adrenaline in her system.

More gun fire came her way, but Tasmin ran to her side and laid her body on top of Lauren's as protection deflecting at least one direct shot.

Lauren stared up at the blonde in uniform dropping her firearm. "I think we should get out of here. Sound like a plan doctor?" Lauren moved in agreement and Tamsin help the doctor run back to safety before they both fell in a crash from a near by makeshift bomb explosion.

Tamsin turned over and watched Lauren, looked for any sign of life. Her head had been cut by something and now she wasn't responding. "Great doc, I'm guessing you're the 'cuddle before you pass out' type."

Tamsin drew Lauren's arms around her neck.

Sand flew over head as fighter jets went across the sky. "Not my calvery, but they'll do," Tamsin spoke under her breath seeing the future of the nearby rebel's fight coming to a quick end.

"Let's go doc!" Tamsin picked Lauren up stumbling. Tamsin was covered in Lauren's blood. Crimson and smoke filled the air.

Lauren started to cough and weaken. "Ok G.I. Jane, lets go!" Tamsin pulled Lauren's warm body close to hers dragging her away from the firing range.


	4. Vulnerability

_Note: No copy write infringement intended, Lost Girl belongs to Syfy and Showcase. Some CopDoc, but mostly Team Lauren love!_

_Author: I work in Law Enforcement, so I usually write about what I know. I have been writing most of the story on my phone - when I have down time at work (breaks) so I really appreciate all of the interest in the story. I have more and I'm working on a few ideas, but I have plans for this story and everything will be tied together soon. I'm into slow progression because build up is foreplay. ;) (Comments always appreciated.)_

* * *

Vulnerability

**Blood and Battle**

Black, was all Lauren could remember before waking up in a hospital on an ocean naval fleet. Her eyes widened. Lauren saw others in the ward beaten and battered. She went to move and a sharp pain hit her hard in the gut. "Fuck me!" Lauren muttered grasping her side.

"Maybe later," a blonde approached Lauren's bed with a smirk.

Lauren's head hurt and even though this woman seemed lovely standing before her dressed in Marine attire, she wasn't up for talking. Did she actually say what Lauren thought she heard? All Lauren wanted to do was get up and redo the stitches on the patient next to her, because whoever did it wasn't paying attention.

"Focus on our own healing for once, Dr Lewis..."

Lauren gazed back at the Marine. Who was this woman and what did she think she knew about Lauren? "All do respect ma'am, who are you?"

The woman smiled with her hair formal and her uniform crisp. "Call me Officer Tamsin," Marine's special ops, military police officer; the kind that don't fraternize with the general military population, ever. It was perfect position for a Valkyrie.

A flash of black and fire came into Lauren's vision. Green human shapes from her riflescope came flooding back to her mind, giving her a worse headache. Tamsin's face, her eyes were what stood out as she looked at Lauren lying in the sand, picking her up.

"Officer Tamsin, to what can I do for you?" Lauren's head still a fog.

"I'll need to ask you a few questions in regards to your last night in Afghanistan," Tamsin stared straight at Lauren.

Lauren grew pale, she felt her stunt with the sniper rifle was well within justification, but she still felt sick to her stomach.

"What was your last name again?" Lauren asked.

"Let's just stick to a first name basis, yeah?" Tamsin sounded sly.

"Not quite sure that's fair since you already know my last," Lauren tilted her head moving her position in bed to sit up.

"Smart. I like that," Tamsin smirked. "I know more about you then that."

A physician walked in and checked Lauren's monitor. Tamsin looked in his direction, "Seeing as you just woke up, how about I pay you another visit some other time?" Tamsin took one last glance at the doctor before turning to leave.

A soft smell of roses resonated in the air wafting over, hitting Lauren with familiarity. It was the same sweet sent Lauren had experienced before. Something wasn't right - things didn't seem to fall into place for Lauren.

"Wait," Lauren was trying to gasp some reality. Tamsin tilted her head in Lauren's direction. "Was that you?" Lauren asked.

"Excuse me Doctor?" Tamsin turned and had her hands behind her back.

"When I was hit, was that you who…" Lauren remembered a beautiful blonde woman with striking blue eyes helping her up, putting herself out of the middle of Lauren's momentary revenge rampage. Lauren had flashes of sand and blood everywhere she stepped, on her hands, looking down as if she were floating in the dark.

Tamsin did not reply, but instead just gazed at the doctor with a glint in her eyes. She wasn't going to answer her and Tamsin was surprised Lauren had half the memory she did; that may prove to be a bad thing.

"I'll come back another time Doctor," Tamsin walked out in a bit of a hurry, down the hallway with a steady pace and a face unflinching, but her heart was racing.

_Stay close. We want to figure out what the light wants from her._

"Yes of course," Tamsin said before heading out. For some unspeakable reason, she liked the doctor. "Stay close- _fabulous_," Tamsin thought sarcastically. She had already had been covered in her blood, how much closer could they get? Tamsin tried to convince herself she could keep a distance from the doctor, if necessary.

The Fae, like other secret societies had a large presence within the military to maintain their own interests. Tamsin was just one of their many guards that fought to insure Fae objectives were met as well as doing her due diligence serving in the military. She answered to mysterious figures with powers of influence in all the right places. It made Tamsin's job easier, but it was frustrating.

Right now, their interests aligned with hers, keeping an eye on the lovely Doctor Lauren Lewis.

* * *

**Blood and Battle**

_A bit later_

Lauren finally got away from the Naval Ward after a week sitting in a bed looking out at the ocean. It had been some time since she saw water, at least so much water. Blue was a rare color that the desert could not afford. The wind, was even peaceful. Finally, Lauren got assigned a temporary housing unit on the ship while she recovered, as they were headed home, land to the west.

Lauren walked to one of several balconies on a high tier over looking the ocean. She stood leaning over a rail feeling more like a tourist then a Chief Doctor. She was alone - or so she thought. Tamsin watched Lauren from afar, but only for a moment, staring at her back. Her eyes saw to Lauren's hand that was wrapped in a bandage from a minor injury. Tamsin felt how delicate Lauren seemed, how her body was beaten, and her soul was battered. Human life was so fragile; death lingered over every person. How they faced it, everyday she couldn't grasp.

The bravest of people, in Tamsin's mind, being as humanly fragile as they were, did heroic acts knowing their own mortality. In some bitter way, Tamsin thought Fae, even with their vast seemingly superior life, lacked an essential part of what was necessary to be a true hero, a true warrior - the undoubting vulnerability of death.

Fae lived longer, lived with many different powers, and their ability to heal was great. A human had no advantages and lived their life with all they had, gave it everything with no reproach. She didn't share her beliefs with many, but after all the warrior she's witnessed fall, she found that the greatest warriors had one thing in common, humility.

Selfless, Odin how annoyingly selfless Lauren was; it was beautiful to see, truly but still quite annoying. Tamsin didn't know if she wanted to slap or caress some sense into the doctor.

"Doctor," Tamsin said faintly enough to startle Lauren out of her daze.

Lauren turned, heart beating faster realizing someone was amongst her loud thoughts that quickly quieted. "Hello, officer Tamsin…"

Tamsin knew Lauren had been in thought, somewhere deep, of a journey that one goes on alone. Lauren's breathing became a little heavier. "What brings you here?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin knew she didn't have a rapport with Lauren, but she was ready to establish some ground. "I simply followed a pretty blonde to the balcony," Tamsin smirked.

Lauren stared at her quizzically, but smiled before turning away to look back at the ocean. "Not sure if you found her, but I am here," Lauren waved her bandaged hand in the air ironically.

Tamsin was feeling cocky, "Oh I found her," daring to stare at Lauren.

Lauren tried not to seem unfazed by her not-so-subtle complement, but did a horrible job. Crafty Lauren changed the subject, "So, detective is this the new spot for all your interviews?"

"It's just a few questions, promise." Tamsin had her recall the moments before, during, and up to the point where she woke up in the fleet ward. It was a bit of a haze, but Lauren did mention a mysterious figure who helped her from the black abyss after she was shot. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary and Tamsin told Doctor Lewis that her narrative of Lauren's account was just procedure, since she was finishing up Lauren's injury report. Lauren nodded her head and looked off into the ocean unfazed. Lauren didn't mention her brother to Tamsin, but she knew it was too new a wound to open.

The sun started to set on an endless ocean, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Tamsin said candidly looking at Lauren.

Lauren smiled; she wasn't sure exactly what this detective wanted, but at this point in her life she wasn't sure she could give anyone anymore of herself.

Usually Tamsin kept a distance and didn't affiliate with anyone or become too close, but Lauren brought out the tenderness Tamsin harbored in her. She wasn't sure if she like it much. "Want to have dinner?"

Lauren laughed, "You make it sound romantic, what type of rations do we have?" Lauren turned to face Tamsin.

Tamsin uncharacteristically smiled. _Cheese ball_ "I have a stash - real food. No rations. I know the cooks here and lets just say I have people who owe me favors."

"Calling in those favors?" Lauren smiled and looked at the floor.

"Fruit even," Tamsin added trying to be persuasive tilting her head up. _Fruit even? Odin._

Lauren made her feel like a juvenile, vulnerable; this wasn't good. It only seemed suiting though that out of everyone, it was Tamsin who saw Lauren's undying strength, filled with devils. It was about time someone saw Tamsin's soft side. She wasn't even sure there was a soft side of herself, really, but it was bubbling to the surface unwittingly so. Who Lauren was, Tamsin had to know. Who was this doctor that made her feel so, human with all its beautiful imperfections.

"Going to join me?"

Lauren stood in place, "Did you know that scurvy is still prevalent in the twentieth century with sea goers like ourselves?"

"Scurvy, isn't that just a thing for pirates or something?" Tamsin lead Lauren slowly away from the balcony walking next to her.

"Vitamin C deficiency," Lauren started to ramble on about something doctor-like and Tamsin just listened not quite understanding all that she was saying, but somehow enjoyed it non-the-less. Lauren realized she hadn't thought about Ethan in at least fifteen minutes and she had Tamsin to happily blame for that. Knowing of her happy distraction, Lauren met Tamsin's eyes. She had seen those eyes before, Lauren felt it in her bones. Shaking her head she let it go from her mind. They were so strikingly blue like the sky. Lauren didn't know why this beautiful detective paid her any attention, but she was happy for the company if it was only meant to be temporary.

They only had a few more nights on the vessel, before it hit shore. Tamsin was going to try and make the most of that time. She already hated herself for liking how adorably geeky the doctor was being. It was time for her to be cool, distant, dislocated Tamsin, but then she unintentionally started to chuckled at a 'forbidden fruit' joke Lauren said and Tamsin felt her cool factor fly off the boat into the sea.

This - was not good for her image. _Odin help her._


	5. The Girl

Author's note:Characters owned by Lost Girl. #_TeamLauren! A bit of #Copdoc / #DocCop_

_I am so sorry it took me this long to update this story. My thoughts on where this story was going and how I'd write it changed. I also work in law enforcement like our beloved character Tamsin - and I'm still in school so life gets busy. I'll update sooner I promise!_

_Spoiler: Lauren as 'Karen Beattie', what the f*ck am I supposed to do with that, huh Lost Girl writers? Luckily, I got it figured out now. ;) I want to keep the show and my fic (even in different time periods) connected._

* * *

The Girl

**Blood and Battle**

A little girl was sitting at the end of a medical bed with a nurse near by checking another patients vitals. She was all alone, it was too quiet for her. The white in the room was hurting her eyes. She was use to desert, sand, wind, but not this humming of nothingness. The name 'Samira' hung from the chart on her bed; it was the only thing the doctors could get from the young girl. What her name was. Otherwise, she sat and said little of nothing to the physicians that attended to her.

Tamsin walked in through the front door and gazed at the child. She was Fae, she could sense her, but more importantly she remembered her from the night Ethan died. She walked over to Samira. Ethan had died to save this young girl and what Lauren didn't know was the sacrifice he made for the Fae. Samira daughter of Anahita the Persian Goddess of fertility, water, and war.

The Fae demigoddess stared up at Tamsin, "How are you?"

The little girl did not respond. Tamsin knew she wasn't good with this type of thing. _I hate babysitting._

"Do you talk?" Samira lowered her gaze. Tamsin threw her arms down at her side and knelt down. "Are you hungry?" Samira looked away.

_This is not going according to plan._ Tamsin stood and turned around. "I'll be back."

Tamsin stood in a quiet corner outside the hospital wing with a cell phone in hand. It rang once and a voice was silent on the other end.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked.

"_Her life is in danger now. Do what you must,_" the phone hung up.

"Whatever the fuck," Tamsin said. She hated all the people she had to answer to, her Marine Commanders, the Dark Fae counsel, Odin. The list seem endless. Her duty was a huge part of who she was though and she lived to serve. Maybe that's why she was drawn to Lauren, they were both at the service of others. Even now, thinking of Lauren made her grin.

Where was Lauren now she wondered. "I bet she's better with kids them me," Tamsin thought.

A slow breath came passed Tamsin's lips. _Lets do this Valkyrie._ Tamsin walked back to Samira.

* * *

**Blood and Battle**

_Ethan's Secret_

'Sergeant Lewis,' the bold plaque sat on what was once Ethan's desk. Lauren was rummaging through his things in his old office. He kept trophies in a box with some military metals in cases. Lauren stumbled upon some photos at his desk. She picked up a few of her and Ethan as children playing; it brought a smile to her face.

Amongst the picture were photos of his platoon at a shooting range. Lauren took the framed photo and looked closer at the faces. She recognizes one face that had a slight smile holding an assault rifle against her shoulder, Tamsin...

Tamsin knew her brother Ethan. Why hadn't she said anything? After all, Tamsin knew who Lauren was.

Lauren took the photos from his desk, standing up. Tamsin knew Ethan… The thought wouldn't leave Lauren's analytical mind.

A brown notebook was under some papers in the first drawer of Ethan's desk. Lauren bent down hastily to pick it up. His journal.

The first page seemed normal as she skimmed the book. Flipping through the pages drawings, messages, and strange diagrams drawn on the paper. A map and symbols with little explanation were about the paper. Lauren landed on Ethan's handwriting.

"There are people called the 'Fae' with strange abilities like I've never seen. I've worked closely with a few of them." The text went not to describe a type of secret society in his rank. He gave names and descriptions of people and what he'd seen.

Lauren looked closely at the book and noticed at one point it had a lock and key on the notebook that was ripped off. Thumbing through his journal she noticed a few pages were torn from the back. Lauren heard a noise and was startled back into reality. She needed to figure out what was going on something didn't feel right.

Looking up, Lauren saw a crack in the ceiling tile above Ethan's desk. It was slight, but she was one for investigating. A strange feeling was tugging at her chest and if Ethan taught her one thing, it was to follow her instincts. Stepping on the desk, Lauren pushed the ceiling tile away from it's spot and a large gold and brown book sat perched. She held it and brought the insignia to her eyes. A lion adorned on the cover. It looked old. Stepping down from the desk she opened the cover to find similar drawings her brother had in his journal.

She read the first page and it described a spell of some kind. "A magic book?" Lauren thought. No, that wasn't it. It was a mythology book maybe.; whatever it was it was old. Hurried foot steps came in her direction with the sound of a few men's voices speaking in a dialect she didn't understand and she could recognize most languages.

She grabbed the book and Ethan's journal and ran to the bathroom that had a small, square, window leading up and out to a walkway of the ship. The men stepped into Ethan's room and were silent. Lauren looked through a crack in the door. She saw the men rummaging through Ethan's things as if they were looking for something. One of the men looked up at the tile above the bed. "It's gone!" One man said.

Lauren steadily locked the door. "Click," the man turned in her direction. _Shit._

_Think._ Lauren clutched Ethan's books to her chest. Turning Lauren saw the window. A window this size and place on the fleet was only supposed to open half way, but Lauren noticed it was tampered with so it would open fully on to the deck. Had Ethan needed a reason to escape out of this window like Lauren did now?

Her heart started to pace and her breath quickened. A stitch on her temple still laid as she attempted to open the window. Her side her. A loud noise hit the door. The handle turned furiously, attempting to open the locked door. The door shook.

"Hey! Who's in there?" A man's voice called. "Shoot the lock," he said to someone else.

Lauren's eyes widened. She couldn't think, she needed to get out. Stepping on the toilet she pushed the window open reaching the start of the walk way. Throwing the books out before her, no one was around. Pulling herself up to the window her side hurt, but she pushed through the pain. Halfway out of the window a gun shot came from behind her with a silencer hitting the door and crashing through to the sink. A man kicked through the door. Lauren only had time to get her upper half out pulling the rest through.

A bearded man grabbed Lauren by the ankle pulling her back into the room; with a shriek she kicked him in the face releasing her.

"It's Dr Lewis!" The man called behind him to another who was already out the door attempting to run to the walk way where she was. Lauren didn't recognize the men. She heard doors opening and slamming. She picked up the journal and book running down the hall. "She has it!"

Lauren wasn't sure if the journal or the book she found was what they wanted, either way she had what they wanted. It was her brothers and he was on the verge of something important enough for them to want it or to want to keep it a secret. Lauren couldn't allow that. Running, her ribs hurt. She wasn't supposed to do any heavy cardio until she was completely healed. Too late for that.

She needed a place to hide, not her room they were sure to go there first. They knew her. How? Didn't matter at very second. Running, faster, getting away is all that mattered. Her heart raced as she sailed one foot in front of the other.

Where could she go?

Tamsin.


	6. Trust

_Authors notes: Always love feedback. :)_

* * *

Trust

**Blood and Battle**

Lauren knew Tamsin was on the fleet. Her quarters were down the hall, she had put it to memory when Tamsin told her one night. Lauren was drawn to her. There was something so beautiful and simple about Tamsin's nature, however crass she might be at times.

Lauren slammed her body onto Tamsin's door to find it locked. Banging on the door, "Tamsin, let me in I need help!" Foot steps were running far down the rig, but they were getting closer. Lauren moved her vision from left to right, where could she go? She clutched the books to her chest and closed her eyes feeling defeated.

A hand swept along side her back throwing her into Tamsin's room shutting the door.

Tamsin was standing against her body as she gently walked her back against the door with a light 'thump,' making sure the door was secure. Tamsin wasn't breathing Lauren could tell. Lauren was not breathing either clutching her chest. She could hardly feel the pain coming from her abdomen.

"I thought I could trust you," Lauren said hastily stepping closer to Tamsin as Tamsin closed the gap between them. Their bodies were flush to one another as Tamsin's hand came to Lauren's lips telling her to be quiet.

Lauren grew hot with how close they were. Tamsin nearly resting her forehead on Lauren with a heavy rise and fall of her chest.

"Ssh," Tamsin motioned with her index finger now to her own lips. Tamsin turned and looked through the peephole in the door. The men ran by and Tamsin recognized them, Fae. Kratos, known for their strength and servitude to Zeuz. _Also known for being total dick holes._

Turning back around, "You can Lauren," Tamsin whispered.

Lauren started to tear up feeling overwhelmed with all that was transpiring. There were so many questions. Tamsin moved to grasp her shoulders. _I hate crying, I don't do well._

"What's going on?" Tamsin looked concerned. She thought she knew all of what was taking place, but now that Kratos were chasing Lauren, Tamsin too felt lost.

Lauren placed her hand on her head. It throbbed. Being that close to Tamsin, she could smell her rose perfume. It gave Lauren's memories of that night she couldn't quite recall well enough.

Tamsin stepped back and Lauren looked at her confused. "I'm going crazy," she figured.

The doctor clutched her side wound remembering. Tamsin had helped Lauren that night she got shot and she knew Lauren was trying her hardest to figure out where she remembered her from. It was hard not to tell her, but she thought it was for the best.

"Someone's after me," Lauren said low.

"Go figure doc," Tamsin looked at the book in Lauren's arms, one she recognized, it had Fae secrets not for an unclaimed human.

"They know who I am, one of the guys said my name."

"Who's after you?" Tamsin knew more than Lauren did at this point she though, but she needed to get the Doctor's story. A lot of the puzzle was still alluding Tamsin.

"I don't know they were going through my brother's things. They must be military, why else would they be on the fleet?"

Tamsin nodded but she didn't know if she could be of much help in this instance. "You're safe here, don't leave my quarters," Tamsin lead Lauren to the only thing that she could sit on, which was her bed. Tamsin's imagination gave her chills, but she quickly put aside her thoughts to take in the moment at hand. Turning back to the door Tamsin peered through the hole again, but this time an eye was gazing back at her. _Fuck._

He looked angry, he wasn't one of hers or an officer, but she couldn't explain that to Lauren.

"Stay here!" Tamsin told before opening the door. Lauren stood up after Tamsin not following orders.

Immediately, opening the door Tamsin threw one Kratos against the back wall. A second Kratos came from the corner, but not before Tamsin threw an overhead, swinging, backhand to his face sending him crashing to the ground.

The Kratos charged Tamsin from against the wall, while her head turned, sending her against her own door. Lauren ran to the door trying to open the handle, but it was jammed. She couldn't shake the door loose. Lauren frantically looked out the peephole seeing the blonde viciously fight the two men winning the battle.

Tamsin stopped and her face turned to look at both men who attempted to charge her. Lauren saw Tamsin's face turn, into something else.

Her face turned into doubt, the Valkyrie that was Tamsin. Her eyes turned dark, dark circled, and extended cheek bones were what made up Tamsin's facial structure. Lauren didn't know what she was staring at.

"Oh my God!" Lauren gasped. She couldn't stop watching. The men fell to their knees in a fit crying obscenities.

Tamsin got on her phone and spoke with someone. It was only seconds before an army of people charged down the hallway and Tamsin pointed and waved for them to take the men away; the soldiers did as they were told and the men chasing Lauren were gone.

Lauren ran back to the bed trying to act as though nothing happened. She felt faint, out of breath, sick... _Blood loss?_

Tamsin entered back into the room and knelt beside Lauren looking as beautiful as she ever had. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I think," Lauren breathed before she passed out on the bed in a faint. The book came loose from Lauren's grip and Tamsin looked down at it with standing with her hands at her sides.


	7. Swan

_No infringement intended. The characters are owned by Lost Girl on Showcase and Syfy._

_(I wish I could be a writer for the show then I could do what I've always wanted to see the characters do - for now I have fan fictions.) Questions, comments, suggestions-I always love to hear from those who read._

* * *

Swan

**Blood and Battle**

Lauren woke up to a candle scented room dimly lit, with water next to the bed, and a plate of hot food.

"Not use to a girl passing out on my bed before the first date," Tamsin said looking down in her direction. _Who am I kidding?_

Lauren sat up, her side throbbing, she breathed heavy. Her mind became frantic looking side to side for her books.

"Relax, they're right here," Tamsin held them out to Lauren stepping closer.

The book was of Light and Dark Fae history. Lauren did not know that, but Tamsin was curious as to how it got in Lauren's possession. Ethan's journal gave Tamsin more of an idea, but it should have dawned on her that the Lewis family was an incredibly diligent, intellectual bunch - not much got passed them or so it seemed. Ethan died for the young Fae child knowing very well what and who she was. It didn't make his sacrifice any less heroic, but it demonstrated that there was something special about this family. Their ties to the Fae were growing by the second, which ultimately would make Tamsin's job more difficult.

Lauren reached out her hand to grab the books looking down at it tracing her finger over the indented gold seal. It was beautiful. Opening the first page the book seemed to glow in Lauren's hands. Tamsin looked on with a tilt of her head.

"Eat something," Tamsin went on.

Lauren looked up a her placing the book down next to her. Her bed was comfortable, reaching for the water chugging it. She was exhausted. Tamsin stepped closer and knelt placing her hands on the lower half of Lauren's shirt. Lauren jerked away not understanding why she was so close to her bare skin.

"Doc, relax, I need to see your wound. I think you might have busted the sketches, bleeding," Tamsin placed her hands back on the bottom of her shirt to lift it up to see Lauren's skin and her wound. Tamsin's touch was warm.

Lauren gasped as Tamsin touched her wound, it was bleeding ever so slightly she needed clean bandages. Lauren reached for Tamsin's hand, holding it in hers leading it away from her wound and up toward their faces gazing at one another.

Lauren guided Tamin's hand away from her shirt. Her hands were gentle. All Tamsin wanted to do was lean in and kiss Lauren's lips, but she restrained herself. Lauren breathed and let go of Tamsin's hand to drift slowly down at her side.

"Is it safe to get to a medical unit?"

Tamsin looked away thinking of the possibility. "Yes, but it'll have to be a Level 5 ward that only I and a few people have access to on this fleet."

"There's a ward I haven't seen, as a Chief Physician? I'm a bit insulted," Lauren huffed. Secrets were presenting themselves everywhere she looked.

Tamsin grinned looking into Lauren's eyes. There was so much she didn't know yet, but Tamsin could tell she was on the verge. If Ethan Lewis discovered the Fae, Lauren was next. The Dark-Fae already had an unusual interest in the doctor, only making the situation worse.

Tamsin remembered her phone call earlier when she was with Samira, "_Her life is in danger now. Do what you must." _

To whom where they referring? Tamsin thought she once knew, Samira was in danger of course, but now it was obvious Lauren was sought after. Tamsin gulped. This was out of her comfort zone. Demigods and gods in general were a crafty bunch to deal with. She was only a Valkyrie to Odin.

Gods in the Fae world were the origination of the Fae. They were the beginning, start, and history makers for the Fae that were known to humans for a time. It ended with the creation of the Light and Dark Fae believing it was better to not be known to man for their own protection. Gods, played by their own rules… not listening to anyone and often subjecting their will on to human life unrelentingly. They were the elders to the elders. Zeus was the worst of the bunch, he was an ass, as Tamsin would say. _Odin make Zeus look like a baby Fae._

The Kratos were his servants. This turn of events was not good and with Samira in Tamsin's care. "Fuck me," Tamsin thought. She needed to pull her resources.

"Look, I'll be right back, don't leave this room understood?" Lauren nodded.

Tamsin looked out the peephole before opening the door and locking it behind her. Lauren ran to the door and saw Tamsin walk away down the hall.

_Shit._

Lauren rubbed her sweaty hands on her pants. Looking around the room she was looking for anything that could explain who Tamsin was. Lauren ran to the nearest drawer and opened it finding papers. Shuffling around the material she found pictures of her and a platoon, similar to the photos in Ethan's possession. This proved it, Tamsin knew her brother.

Lauren took the photo, folding it, and placed it in her pocket heading to the next drawer. Lauren didn't find much besides clothes. Reaching underneath a drawer top she felt a button. Pausing she felt around it before pressing it up with a slight click.

A gas release valve sound came from a nearby corner. Turning around quickly Lauren saw a light illuminate the corner as a hidden wall cabinet sprang from thin air it seemed. Lauren walked over cautiously. She touched the top wood piece. It was smooth and was exquisite in its crafting.

Lauren reached for the handle pulling the chest open. Inside a golden glow illuminated the room. Inside was not what she expected to find, armor. Gold, sturdy, beautiful armor of ancient mythology. It was Tamsin's size with a long crafted sword. It's hilt had chariots on its design. The helmet had wings on its edge. Arm, leg, chest pieces were - beautiful. Lauren rolled her fingers over the metal looking at the unique design. A swan adorned the metal pieces with its powerful wings outstretched covering the chest plate.

Foot steps headed in Lauren's direction. She quickly stopped what she was doing and closed the chest pushing it back into its hidden wall. Lauren jumped on the bed and grabbed the water drinking more of it.

Tamsin stepped in, not suspecting anything until she saw the drawer that hid the button slightly ajar. Tamsin looked from drawer to Lauren and back again. "_Hmm."_

Tamsin stared at Lauren who was drinking water. "Ready?"

"For what?" Lauren asked quickly.

"The ward, it's clear."

"Yeah, yes. Thank you," Lauren stood up leaving the water grabbing her books and attempted to brush passed Tamsin. The blood on her abdomen stained her shirt.

Tamsin stood in the doorway and extended her arm to stop the doctor before she exited. Tamsin and Lauren were standing close, gain. They could feel each other's bodies touching ever so slightly. Tamsin leaned close not breaking her stare. Tamsin's eyes softened looking at Lauren breathing her in, "I need you to trust me, can you do that?"

Lauren didn't say anything, pausing her thought looking at the officer before her, "Yes."

Tamsin grinned again, "Good. Here," Tamsin handed Lauren a shirt of her own. "You're bleeding."

Lauren looked down bashful. Lauren took the shirt from Tamsin's grip with a bit of a tug since Tamsin was holding on to the fabric a bit longer looking into Lauren's eyes. Tamsin stepped fully inside the room now closing the door behind her. Lauren stepped back, turning around.

Lauren unbuttoned her bloody shirt dropping it to the ground. Tamsin eyed Lauren's body up and down as she slowly put Tamsin's shirt on. It looked good on her. Tamsin liked Lauren in her clothes. Maybe next time it'll be under different circumstances. Lauren paused meeting Tamsin's gaze.

Lauren felt the attraction between them and wanted to embrace it, but there were too many questions and too many secrets to give into her attraction now. Lauren let the top fall into place.

"Ready," Lauren professed grabbing her books.

Tamsin arched her eyebrow at Lauren before opened the door slightly, with her one hand behind her back facing Lauren, "Yes ma'am..."

They continued down the hall with Tamsin leading the way.

* * *

*Valkyries appeared as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens, and sometimes connected to swans or horses.


	8. The Mission

_Characters owned by Lost Girl - Let me know what you think! I'm in the process of moving - and having to do school work so be patient with me. Thank you for all the response I've enjoyed reading what people's feedback, it pushes me to write more._

* * *

The Mission

**Blood and Battle**

The lab was ahead and Lauren noticed she needed to grab a few things of hers before she went into hiding. Tamsin placed her badge over the sensor opened the door. They walked into find some of Lauren's things on a nearby table. She looked back at Tamsin, "How did you?" She trailed off.

"I have friends, they got what you'd need to get off this boat," Tamsin said before sitting down.

Lauren looked at her thoughtfully, "Thank you." Lauren reached for her uniform and saw her necessary personal belongings. She smiled to herself. Lauren put the books down next to a microscope and looked around the lab. It was empty of people besides them and was stocked with anything she would need. Lauren wasn't sure if she could trust the person sitting next to her and she wasn't sure what she had seen in the hallway, but she tried to put it out of her mind. She wasn't an easy person to read most times and she wasn't going to give away her game face.

Reaching a high placed group of ointment and bandages on a shelf, Lauren hissed at stretching her side. Tamsin walked over, "Let me get that." She reached overhead next to Lauren, "I'm taller."

Lauren smiled, "Must be nice."

Lauren peeled up the bottom half of her shirt to reveal her wound. Tamsin offered her hand to hold her shirt. Lauren cleaned the little blood and reapplied her bandages. Tamsin saw how frail and strong Lauren was in that moment, though she's seen it before. Lauren placed the last piece of paper tape onto her abdomen covering her wound. She touched Tamsin's hands, "I'm done," their eyes met briefly.

Tamsin snapped back to reality, "Yeah sorry," and turned away.

"Listen there are a few things I'd like to do while I have a lab at my disposal, you think I could stay a bit?"

Tamsin looked at her thoughtfully, "Why not. I'll just hang tight." Tamsin found a nearby bed and hopped on it laying down. "It's been a long day, go nerdy."

Lauren was relieved slicing off a small portion of the brown and gold book to carbon date it. Tamsin noticed, "What are you up to?"

"Carbon dating."

"Dating who?"

"Carbon dating," Lauren looked up from her microscope. "Carbon-14 dating can determine the age of certain archeological artifacts of a biological origin ranging back to 50,000 years back. It's use to dating bones, clothes, wood in relation to human activity."

"You want to date the book?" Tamsin looked at her skeptical. It didn't matter much to the Fae if Lauren knew how old it was. She had her concerns, but there wasn't a logical way to deter the doctor's experiments without making the situation obvious.

Lauren smiled, "Yes, I want to date the book."

"I figured you for a book worm," grinned looking at the ceiling from the bed.

Lauren looked at her, "I am a doctor."

"What made you get into that anyway?"

"Ethan," Lauren said simply and immediately. Tamsin was quiet for more of an explanation.

Lauren stared into the microscope. "We came from a small family and I knew he was going into the military. There was no stopping him. He was always so brave, full of adventure," she paused. "I've told most people I did it to pay for medical school, which it true, but I joined the military for Ethan - to protect him," Lauren stepped back from the microscope with tears in her eyes.

Lauren felt she failed in the worst way. Whatever information he was after, whatever he was getting himself into, she was going to figure it out. Even with the mysterious-Tamsin added to her confusion, she needed Tamsin help.

"He was a good man," Tamsin added. "I worked with him for a bit…" She sat up.

Lauren reached for the picture in her pocket pulling it out and placing it on the table, "I know."

Tamsin eyed the photo. She didn't need to ask where she got it, she already knew. She wasn't made for some reason, even though it prove Lauren had been looking through her things. She just grinned to herself knowing how resourceful Lauren was. Tamsin wanted to tell her everything, she wanted to leave less questions for Lauren, but the more she knew about the Fae the more danger she was in. Tamsin had enough on her plate as is.

Lauren's eyes went from watery to concentrating. The book was older then she imagined.

A small figure walked through the door wearing a dress.

Tamsin jumped up, "Samira!"

Lauren turned her attention immediately to the little girl. Ethan's smile passed into her recollection, he had been so happy he saved her. It was her. The little girl. Lauren didn't think she'd see her again and a part of her had not wanted to. It was painful to see the person that wasn't to blame for the death of her loved one, but it was a reminder.

The little girl looked up at Lauren with her brown eyes and she melted. "Hi," Lauren said.

Samira smiled up at her. She didn't talk, at least she had not talked with Tamsin. Tamsin jumped off the table and was ready to walk over to her, but Lauren beat her to it. Lauren knelt down to be at eye level with her.

"Samira is your name?" Lauren asked. The little girl nodded a, 'yes.'

"I'm Lauren, hi." Lauren smiled met her eyes.

Samira stood there a bit strangely before walking closer and holding out her hands to Lauren. Lauren stared at her or a moment and knew what all little girl wanted and it was to be held, cared for. Simply, Lauren stood and picked the little girl up holding her at her non-injured side. "Want to look at something cool?" Lauren asked.

Samira smiled as Lauren walked her over to a table with a computer. Lauren started to play a child's movie on the screen and Samira said, "Look at the colors!"

Tamsin was stunned, it was like a child with her first words. "Finding Nemo," played on the screen as Lauren smiled at her at the little girl.

Of all the people, this human was one of the only people Samira had spoken to. "You sit right here and watch it ok? I'll be right over there." The little girl nodded her head happily.

Walking back over to Tamsin, Tamsin stared at her wide eyed, "Takes a little finesse." Lauren smiled gesturing with her hands and wanted to explain further, "My brother, he was little, I helped take care of him and…"

Before Lauren could finish her quick rant, Tamsin leaned in close, placing a hand on the back of her head grabbing a chunk of blonde hair; pulling her into her. Their lips met with a bit of force, surprise, but Lauren welcomed her warm lips and Tamsin wanted to ravage Lauren's skin. A soft moan escaped Lauren. Their kiss deepened as Tamsin wanted to taste her further. Lauren's hands started to slide up Tamsin's sides. Feeling herself loose control Tamsin, broke the kiss and stepped back.

Lauren started bewildered into her eyes almost questioning. Lauren's hand went to her lips in surprise and Tamsin took a step back.

"I'll be back doc," was all Tamsin could muster before she stumbled passed the medical doorway. Quickly, Tamsin put her back to the wall as the door closed and breathed looking up at the ceiling. Blinking she reached for the nearest of her guards by the collar. "Watch this door, no one in understand?"

He stared, "Yes, Ma'am.

"Call me, I'll be close," Tamsin walked down the hall. _Fuck. _

This was not supposed to happen this way. Tamsin knew she wasn't supposed to fall for this human, any human. Lauren's heart was destined to be with someone else, the one they were trying to find; the one Lauren was destined to lead them to. This was Tamsin's mission, purpose for staying close, on guard. It was crashing and burning. Her heart ached. She didn't care about her mission at this moment, she was starting to care about her.

Tamsin needed a drink ASAP, before Odin started calling for her...


	9. To the Sea

_Thank you everyone for your comments and feedback. I really appreciate it and it motivates me to keep writing. Special thanks to, 'Skywsh'._

* * *

To the Sea

**Blood and Battle  
**

Two man sat blind folded in a dark, damp, room that was loud with engines roaring. The handcuffs cut off their circulations as they sat in wooden chairs.

Tamsin walked clicking her heels on the solid floor beneath them. A few soldiers stood nearby with no firearms in hand. They didn't need it, they were their own weapon. Reaching toward one Kratos' face she yanked the blindfold from him.

"Morning sunshine," Tamsin said.

The man looked at her with his left eye swollen, he grinned. "Maiden of Odin, nice to see you again."

"Zeus minion, not a pleasure," she added. He smirked and spit in her direction.

Tamsin leaned back and sucker punched him across the face. His partner, who sat blindfolded, started to pant. He looked younger and more frightened. She was going to try her hand interrogating him, he'd fold easy.

Tamsin lifted his blind fold, slowly to show his bold gaze at her. "Whats your name Kratos?" She looked into his eyes ready to put more doubt into his mind.

"Say nothing!" The older Kratos yelled at his younger predecessor.

Tamsin grinned and pointed her finger at the older bearded gentleman. The Kratos was pulled away into a separate room, where screaming could be heard. Tamsin brought her attention back to the younger Kratos.

"Why were you after the good doctor?" Tamsin tilted her head.

He didn't say anything and without a hint, Tamsin kicked his chair over sending him crashing to the ground, his head hit the floor. He let out a cry.

"Do I have to ask again?" He looked up at her wide-eyed. "Listen, kid I don't have patience. I'd rather just kill you, so answer my questions," Tamsin paused. It was true, she didn't have patience, but she wasn't about to kill him.

"One more time, why, are you after Dr. Lauren Lewis?"

"She shot two Fae that night. Head shots… there was no recovering them from that."

Tamsin grinned impressed, "Stop bull-shitting, that's not why you're after her." Fae on both sides of the war, interesting. Not entirely surprising. She'd have to look into it later.

He didn't want to say much, he didn't want to say anything - but he was a young Fae, not well-trained yet, she started to wonder how much he actually knew. "The book," he stuttered, "We were after the artifact that was in the hands of that fucking human."

Soldiers behind Tamsin dragged the cocky Kratos back into the room substantially more injured than before. Tamsin walked away from the one Fae and started toward the other.

"Want to talk now?" She eyed the Kratos.

"Why, to talk about your little girlfriend?" He grinned his mouth bloody.

Tamsin leaned in close, "One more word from you, that isn't answering my questions, and I will cut your dick off." She leaned back, "Wouldn't be my first time." Her threat was legitimate. He looked substantially more worried than before.

"There's a bounty on her head… now." He breathed almost grinning. Tamsin looked at him and crossed her arms. "We know what she is, who she is - we know her lineage."

Tamsin thought on this for a moment, what was important about this human's lineage? There was more to Lauren then she knew. She couldn't let her lack of knowledge show to the Kratos so she kept a stern face.

"Not everyone wants the 'One' to be found. There are some Fae who want the Dark and Light to stay separate. Go ask the other Gods," He leaned as forward as he could. "Think about it Valkyrie, why would the Gods want someone who's powerful aligning the sects - the daughter of Odin," He laughed grimly. "Fuck her!"

Tamsin lunged almost taking his chair out from under him. He closed his eyes and turned away from the inevitable blow that wasn't coming. Tamsin breathed and turned away arms crossed in front of her.

"You're telling me, that Zeus sent you to get the artifact and kill Dr. Lewis?"

He looked at her, "She was secondary - but if her death meant not finding the 'One,' or at least delaying the process, we were bound to destroy everything."

Ethan was already dead, Lauren was next - Tamsin was the only thing standing between the Fae and Lauren. Ethan had known, but yet he saved a little Fae demi-goddess anyway. _Odin, the Lewis family were so annoyingly self-sacrificing._ Humans and Fae were already fighting a war, was it necessary to fight a different one entirely? It was just the way of the worlds.

Tamsin turned to her soldiers, "Make sure they find their way to Poseidon." She turned to leave.

"What, wait no! You can't throw us overboard in the middle of the ocean!"

Tamsin kept in stride never looked back, "Why not, it's your god's brother after all. You'll be taken care of, won't you?"

Faint, 'nos' could be heard with scuffling feet.

* * *

Claimed Human

**Blood and Battle**

Lauren read through Ethan's journal. A good deal of it was his thoughts that seemed rambled and didn't make sense to her. She'd reference the golden book next to her and a few of the fables were making sense. Depictions of monsters, creatures, and fairy tales were in the book. Lauren became more interested as she saw her own name referenced. Lauren flipped the page to a story that had a picture of a blonde woman. The page referenced in Ethan's journal, Lauren's name was at the top of it.

_"She will find the hidden Fae,_

_The One who's chosen_

_Her love alone will be what saves her_

_The rest will follow."_

Lauren's concentration shattered as Samira woke from her nap. "Hey," Lauren turned.

Samira smiled and ran over Lauren clutching her side. "My mom's coming for me," she said. Lauren patted her back, but didn't know what to say.

Rebel forces had stollen Samira away from her mother the Persian Goddess of war and she was dealing with those men. Now she was close to finding her daughter in the arms of more then one protector.

A flash of light illuminated the room blinding the human. A female form stood before Lauren and Samira. "Mom!" Samira screamed running to her.

Lauren felt a heavy weight on her chest, almost as if she were submerged in water, it sent her falling toward a nearby bed. The goddess looked at her. "Lauren's safe," Samira cried.

The pressure in the room lifted. The goddess floated to her. "Are you the one who saved my daughter?"

Lauren still clutching her chest breathed quickly not understanding what she was seeing or feeling. "My brother. He's dead," was all Lauren could manage in one breath.

The goddess looked her up and down, "Human, I wouldn't have thought. There is Fae essence all around you. Who claims you?"

Lauren looked at the beautiful dark woman strangely, she didn't understand the question. The goddess' eyes became puzzled.

"I do," Lauren heard from behind before turning. Tamsin was standing at the door. "She is my human."

The goddess nodded understanding. She leaned in close and whispered a blessing into Lauren's ear. Tamsin's blue eyes sparkled. It wasn't often that a god or goddess bestowed a privilege to anyone like a blessing. Good fortune and a person's well-being was a hard incantations to create and yet to intentionally disturb a natural balance of things was only given to the best of warriors.

Lauren's heart grew light and she couldn't distinguish this feeling of heavenliness, but the goddess' presence was lovely. Lauren smiled and Samira went to Lauren one last time, hugging her. The goddess smiled at her daughter and looked into Lauren's eyes. _"Your journey will not be easy child. Pain is in your future, but so it goes, the way of every great hero is great triumph over adversity. Gods and Goddesses be with you." _The Goddess hadn't said a word but Lauren and Tamsin could hear her in their thoughts.

The goddess looked from Lauren to Tamsin. The message was for them, Tamsin could feel it. Lauren was light headed as Tamsin felt a heavy weight.

Blinding white Light filled the room. Lauren opened her eyes to find it empty. She turned fully to meet Tamsin's gaze that was more solemn then comforting.

Lauren, even in her state finally began to understand. She was smart and caught on quick. Her belief in science didn't waiver, but her belief in the paranormal was expanding. All the human folklore Lauren ever read - she deemed it to have some truth to the fable. It was the only way this human could decipher the world that was quickly changing around her.

"So I'm your - human?" Lauren felt strange saying it.

Tamsin stepped closer, "It's to keep you safe."

"What exactly are you?" Lauren asked. The questioned lingered, Tamsin wasn't about to answer her. They locked eyes, Lauren's didn't stray. They weren't full of fear like Tamsin was use to. The woman who stood before her was unlike any other. Lauren was special and quickly stealing her affection.

"_You…_" Lauren whispered almost like a statement in recognition. Lauren had found something beautiful in that desert after all.

_Valhalla._


	10. After All

_A/N: I love, love scenes more than the average person so don't distress, more on the way. Comments always appreciated._

* * *

After all

**Blood and Battle**

"You," Lauren whispered.

She had found something beautiful in the desert. "Tamsin…"

Tamsin swallowed and shifted her eyes not wanting to met the doctor's. "In the Desert that night, you saved me…" Lauren said airy trying to met her gaze, but was unsuccessful.

Tamsin shifted uncomfortably and turned her head toward the door without saying a word. There was no way she was getting out of this without an awkward conversation she so desperately was trying to avoid.

"Hey," Lauren walked closer still staring at her. She didn't know how to get her questions answered without pushing Tamsin away. Tamsin had her guard up that kept people away. It wouldn't work on Lauren, not this time; she saw a soft side of her creeping through.

"I'm not sure if I should be mad at you or thankful," Lauren held firm. "Which is it Tamsin, what's going on?"

"Look, Doc - I can't answer anything," Tamsin stood sternly wishing she could give Lauren what she needed. She couldn't, she wasn't authorized to bring Lauren in making her, her human.

Lauren looked disappointed, more than that, she looked hurt. "Alright," Lauren grabbed her things off the table and put them away in her green military duffle bag. "I'm leaving."

"Where do you think you're going?" Tamsin looked at her skeptical.

"It's of no concern to you, anymore. Sorry I bothered you," Lauren grabbed her brother's diary and the book also packing them away.

She attempted to walked passed Tamsin who stood by the door. Tamsin didn't leave her much room to walk by. They met eyes one last time before Lauren brushed passed her to the door. Tamsin couldn't let Lauren go, she couldn't let her out of her sight. If any harm came to Lauren it would be on her. Tamsin didn't want to admit it, but she grew to care for Lauren and if anything happened to her, she couldn't be able to live with herself.

Tamsin reached across grabbing Lauren by the forearm. "You can't leave."

Lauren yanked her arm away, "Don't…"

Tamsin reached across the doorway, extending her right arm, blocking Lauren from the exit; it hadn't been the first time. "Let me go, Tamsin," Lauren said in a low growl almost a warning.

Angry-Lauren was incredibly appealing. "No," Tamsin said looked directly in her eyes.

Lauren reached across the space grabbing Tamsin's right arm pulling it down and away from the door frame. She had putting her in a rear-wrist lock. Tamsin's back was to Lauren as she wrenched her arm. Tamsin grew sensitive to the proximity of their bodies arching her back. The fact that Lauren had her in an apprehension hold was sexy. Tamsin wasn't sure if she let Lauren do that or if Lauren actually caught the Valkyrie off guard.

"Kinky," Tamsin breathed.

Lauren, wanting to get away finally pushed Tamsin away from her and the door, but she caught herself immediately falling onto a nearby medical table and reacted quickly. The Valkyrie in Tamsin tuned in and her skin grew hot. No person, not even Lauren, was going to give her orders; she had taken enough from everyone else.

She lunged like lightning pinning Lauren to a wall. Lauren dropped her bag stunned. Tamsin was breathing heavy chest lifting and rising visibly.

Lauren looked at her, "What do you want from me?" Lauren looked puzzled, concern was in her eyes, not anger.

"What do I want from you?" Tamsin grinned heated, "Out of all the secrets between us, that one should be obvious." Their bodies were flush to one another as Tamsin started to slightly grind into her. Lauren let out a desperate breath.

Sexual tension was thick. Lauren didn't fully understand this woman, but she understood this attraction. They were both loyal, kind, strong-willed, and beautiful. Their temperaments were different, but their passion was equal. Lauren stared into her blue eyes quizzically, wondering how to proceed from that compromising position. Tamsin fully realizing the desire she harbored, she quickly let her go stepping back.

_What are you doing? She is not for you._

Tamsin felt hot and uncertain of herself. Lauren looked in her direction, but didn't move. "Yes, I was there and I pulled you out of the gun fight. You would have died if you kept going."

Lauren was silent waiting with more questions. Tamsin breathed, "That book in your possession, is what those men were after and they were going to kill you for it."

Lauren looked down into her bag.

"Ignorance is bliss Doctor. You already know too much."

"I won't stop until I know everything," Lauren finally stepped toward Tamsin.

Tamsin let out a sigh, "You're more stubborn than Ethan."

Lauren grinned, "If he died for this, I owe him." Lauren closed the gap between them and stood directly in front of Tamsin who was looking down, worry overtook her eyes. Lauren reached for her, cupping her cheek trying to comfort her. Tamsin looked at her then, seeing yet again, Lauren for how beautiful she was. They gazed at one another, both not sure of what to make of this moment. After Tamsin had kissed Lauren passionately in that very lab, she couldn't get the taste of Tamsin off her mind. Now, again in that room Lauren edged closer parting her wet lips going the final distance to Tamsin's.

Their lips met softly as Tamsin breathed Lauren in. Lauren pulled her closer, wanting to feel her protector's warmth. Tasmin was speechless about how one person could ignite such a fire in her, but Lauren had; she felt it all over. Tamsin reached with her own hands, grasping at Lauren taking her in for a more commanding kiss; her tongue stretched out wanting to taste the good doctor. Lauren met her desire with her own and they engulfed each other for a few precious moments. Lauren moaned into Tamsin's mouth and she almost buckled under her own desire to take Lauren and have her way with her in that very room.

Tamsin secured Lauren's back with her arms holding her close. Lauren couldn't pull away and she didn't intend to. The kiss was meant to be a brief goodbye, but Lauren found herself loving the taste of Tamsin on her tongue. Her sweet familiar smell surrounded Lauren as she took all she could from the taller, beautiful blonde.

Lauren stumbled backward and Tamsin led them to a wall, crashing against the flat surface. Lauren found her hands in Tamsin's neatly kept hair, undoing the tight bun, having her long wavy locks fall passed her shoulders. Wave after wave of desire grew in them as they proceeded to explore each other, letting their touches fall where they may.

"Lauren, Lauren…" Tamsin breathed. They rocked against one another, Lauren looked at her. "Don't leave…" Tamsin swallowed, "Come back to my room." A proposition for something more? Tamsin couldn't keep her heart out of the equation and it didn't matter if Lauren was destined to be with someone else, because right now Lauren was with her, she was hers - now.

Tamsin knew she would hear about this event later, but the thought couldn't be farther from her mind when Lauren was so close to her.

"Yes," Lauren swallowed before placing her lips where she felt they belonged.


	11. Stumble to Me

Stumble to Me

**Blood and Battle**

Lauren and Tamsin stumbled into her room. Tamsin had managed to get out a mass text to her comrades saying, "GUARD."

A few had posted up outside her room invisible to anyone who wasn't a Valkyrie. Lauren fumbled with her hands as the Valkyrie led the way to her room. Their lips barely separated from one destination to the other. Finally, Tamsin shut the door never allowing Lauren away from her grasp.

"Wait," Lauren breathed pushing Tamsin slightly off her lips, "We hardly know each other."

They were standing in her dark quarters, "What do you want to know?" Tamsin leaned in for another heated lip lock. Lauren reciprocated the fierce motion with her own enthusiasm, but pushed Tamsin off her again slightly.

"Everything..."

At that, Tamsin smiled. She actually smiled. Her heart swelled a little and her affection for the doc was growing faster than she expected. _This can't be good._ Someone cared enough to ask her who she was, as a person. What did she like, what music did she listen to?

Tamsin breathed steadily in between meeting Lauren's lips and trying to answer her questions fast, "My job is secretive, I take orders from people I've never met. I'm military police; been doing it a while, I'm good at it. Someday I'll be a detective. I love the color red."

She placed a hand behind Lauren's grabbing hair pulling Lauren's lips to hers with force. Lauren moaned. Tamsin started to unbutton Lauren's shirt revealing her bare skin and black bra, touching her abdomen. No wound was visible, it was like Lauren had never been shot. They both looked down at what was a gun shot wound. They looked down and back up at each other.

The blessing from the goddess had healing properties.

Tamsin knew what she needed to about Lauren, she's a doctor, she's beautiful. _What else was there?_

She also knew Lauren was ambitious, smart, when nervous she would ramble, and she always said something science like that even with all of Tamsin's lifetimes she couldn't make sense of. Tamsin loved her smile and loved how Lauren hated putting her hair up.

Tamsin wanted her, she wanted this. She wasn't the chosen One, but in this moment she was the one Lauren chose.

Tamsin appeared out of thin air into her life, it couldn't have been by chance.

As if Tamsin was reading her mind she thoughtfully gazed at her, "I've been with you - for some time now." _Watching you, protecting you_; she couldn't say it. Tamsin couldn't keep that a secret. She couldn't say it without sounding crazy, but before they were intimate Lauren had to know who she was to her.

"I've been waiting for you to show yourself. I've felt you long before I could see you…" Something about them clicked, it was instinctual, primal.

Lauren pulled Tamsin by the collar to the bed. They inched along closer to the headboard, Tamsin overhead, lifting Lauren weightless closer to her body. Their lips never parted. Laying on her back, Lauren took Tamsin shirt off and started for her pant buttons. Lauren reached her desired destination, cupping Tamsin in her hand, rubbing her hot skin, sending a bolt of electricity through her, having Tamsin throw her head back in a moan. Tamsin bit her own lip before recapturing Lauren's.

There was something strong and tragic about how Tamsin fell in love. She didn't care to partner with other Fae, it was too permanent and too disciplined. Being with a human, a person with all their life and emotion on the surface was what Tamsin craved. This human, this woman was special - she could feel Lauren in every cell of her body.

Tamsin tore the rest of Lauren's clothing from her leaving only their skin touching. Tamsin rolled to the side taking Lauren's beauty in kissing her neck, nibbling her ear. Lauren couldn't take much more of the teasing, she put Tamsin on her back and took command. Lauren trailed her hand over Tamsin's chest, leaning down to take a swollen nipple into her mouth. Lauren slid her fingers into her. Tamsin bucked in anticipation. She grappled Lauren by the neck as she rhythmically moved inside of her. She was already so close.

Tamsin wasn't use to not being in command, so she tossed Lauren to her back. Lauren's touch left her, the ache was still present between her thighs, but she wanted Lauren first.

"I want to taste you…" Tamsin said starting intently into her brown eyes. Lauren was breathing heavy-looking up at the beautiful blonde.

Lauren was so ready. Tamsin could feel Lauren's wetness between her legs as she was grinding against her. "Oh god," Lauren let out a gasp clutching the sheets underneath her. "Please," Lauren panted. The anticipation was building. Tamsin grinned and slid down Lauren's body.

Her tongue found what it needed as her fingers glided into Lauren's hot skin. They rocked against each other as Tamsin experienced how beautiful Lauren tasted. "Mmm, I'm going to fuck you all night," Tamsin breathed into Lauren lapping her tongue around her swollen skin.

Lauren's breathing became more strained, so Tamsin quickened the pace. Lauren reached for Tamsin's hair pulling her further between her legs. Tamsin had a persistence rhythm that was driving Lauren crazy. She was ready for her, she couldn't hold back the feeling thrusting her passion further into Tamsin's hungry lips; Lauren came all over Tamsin's hand. Lauren couldn't breath, she was shaking. Tamsin kept the pace inside of her even after Lauren climaxed extending the beautiful feeling she was having.

Tamsin felt her clench on her fingers over and over. Happily, Tamsin met Lauren's lips, in a heated kiss.

Lauren gazed into Tamsin's eyes wordless. She wasn't done with her, not even close. Their bodies melted together. Lauren was going to have her way with her and Tamsin was happy to accommodate such a demand.


End file.
